


it hurts

by haru182



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y duele que te llamen "Nieve" con ese tono crudo y áspero. Pero eso te recuerda que no eres un Stark, que eres diferente a él. Y eso te gusta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it hurts

Sabes, que hay cosas que duelen.

Duele el hielo entre los dedos, duele que él no quiera dejarte las botas para cazar y también duele que no puedas sentarte al lado de Padre en la mesa. Si tú ni siquiera estabas pidiendo nacer. Duele que ese al que llaman tu hermano sea quien menos quieres que sea tu hermano. Ha dolido muchísimo crecer y convertirse en hombres. Robb a veces se olvida de ti entre el bosque y el vino, pero vuelve siempre por las mañanas y se mete bajo tus pieles de oso para calentarse.

Con los pies fríos.

Y te los pega a las piernas y aún puedes sentir en el fondo de tu garganta esa cosa que se llama culpa, eso que te abruma cada vez que hacéis cosas que todo el mundo llamaría cosas 'malas, horribles, prohibidas'.

Duele ser un bastardo, duele que no te gusten las mujeres y que sea Robb el culpable. Porque ni si quiera es tu hermano de verdad. O al menos con eso te consuelas, porque todos los dioses, tanto los Antiguos como los Nuevos te condenarían. A ti y a él también.

Y duele que te llamen "Nieve" con ese tono crudo y áspero. Pero eso te recuerda que no eres un Stark, que eres diferente a él. Y eso te gusta.


End file.
